


A Story Told

by rabbitorahabit



Series: CoMC AU [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 06:32:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15358359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: If there was a Count of Monte Cristo AU, these three would be the villains of it and this is their main song





	A Story Told

(Toby)  
We are friends, are we not?

(Andreas)  
And our interests are the same

(Victor)  
We collaborate

(Andreas)  
And trust in fate  
To parcel out the blame

(Toby)  
There are ends we've all got that can justify the means

(Andreas)  
We negotiate

(Victor)  
Then fabricate the facts behind the scenes

(Toby)  
Keeping all the details vague and secrets hidden

(Andreas)  
Safe in the balanced sheet of those you trust  
Because history is a story told by the winners of the fight!  
You imply a little

(Toby)  
Lie a little

(Victor)  
Testify and try a little sailor

(Toby)  
Who's gonna question what goes on  
In the middle of the night?  
Not a tinker

(Andreas)  
Not a tailor

(Toby)  
Not his father or Mary-Ann

(Victor)  
Or a jailer

(Toby)  
So we all are agreed  
Let's be vigilant and wise

(Andreas)  
We must all pretend our naive friend  
Was caught in his own lies  
For our plan to succeed  
We must share but one belief  
Henry Oddswell stays and ends his days  
Inside the Cheateu d'If

(Toby)  
Where the softest things he'll touch are stones and darkness  
Deep in a craggy isle in dungeon's keep

(Victor)  
Because history's a story told by the men who make the laws

(Andreas)  
We supply a little lie

(Toby)  
To help the gullible to buy a little fable

(Victor)  
What will become of the righteous men who fashions Henry's  
flaws?

(Andreas)  
The rich

(Victor)  
And well respected

(Toby)  
Are no more to be rejected at our table  
I'll be a comfort in her time of grief and anguish  
I'll be Mary-Ann's ever faithful acolyte  
Every night

(Victor)  
And part of me wishes Henry didn't have to languish  
But I can see it's him or me

(Andreas)  
Let him sit there and rot until he's forgot

(Toby)  
Let him rot!

(All three)  
History's a story told by the people who survive

(Victor)  
Let me sign then initial

(Andreas)  
It's the truth if it's offically the story

(Toby)  
What if it costs us one young man so three more can survive?

(Victor)  
He's a price we have to pay

(Toby)  
To live and fight another day for love and glory

(Andreas)  
He was just standing in the way  
A threat to justice in London

(Victor)  
So goes the story!

(Toby)  
Stick to the story!

(All three)  
Here ends the story!

**Author's Note:**

> *with some altered lyrics
> 
> basically i put the lines to the song but i put my characters name in where they would fit, i dunno
> 
> also if you haven't heard the musical, what're you doing? go listen to it! (i say that encouragingly)


End file.
